Crackdown: The New York Zero Chronicles
by The Emperors Scribe 25
Summary: Agent Hyperion arrives in New York Zero and, well, you can imagine what happens next. Co-Op with The Zambie Man!


Crackdown: Battle for New York Zero (Red Zone)

**xxxxXXXXxxxx**

**Oh Crackdown how I love you. Oh Prototype, how I love your sequel. Bet you didn't know I was a Crackdown fan, did you! And a Prototype fan too! I guess I just love sandbox games where you kill things by being a genetically modified badass. In this collaboration with The Zambie Man, I shall weave a fable of glory, drama, and visceral combat in all its glory! Now, to the killin'!**

**xxxxxXXXXxxxxx**

Agent Hyperion, the agencies greatest weapon, was confused. In the midst of killing Baltasar Czernco, the Shai Gen head of sciences, he was blinded by a flash of light and teleported to the center of a large destroyed city he had never seen before.

"GRRRROOOOOWWWWWWLLLLLLLL!" A loud snarl rang out as a beast covered in throbbing red veins walked into his line of sight. The thing was built like a large, no, massive dog and was packing several-inch long claws on every foot.

Hyperion trained the reticle of his Colby EAR.50 at it, his lock on doing the rest. He locked onto its chest, training the sights on the presumable location of its heart and fired. Several high powered, 50 cal. rounds buried themselves in the things chest, and it howled as it felt several burning pinpricks of pain in its torso.

A strange brackish black fluid burst from the wounds, presumably blood. It looked in his direction and he fired again, this time targeting its leg, in an attempt to bring it down. The bullets pierced the limb, and it fell to the ground howling.

He set the weapon to full auto and blasted round after round into its vein-covered hide, blood bursting from every wound. It finally let out one long snarl, then stopped moving. He walked up to it and kicked the corpse to assure its death. It twitched but didn't move.

He heard several loud yells and viewed several individuals in full combat armour quite unlike anything he had seen before sprint around the corner. One of the individuals, the stripes on his shoulder presumably marking him as commander, walked toward Hyperion, pistol trained on his chest.

His squad also pointed their weapons at him, and the commander said something that was muffled by his helmet. "Drop you're weapon!" Hyperion's modified hearing allowed him to hear the order clearly, and he set his weapon on the ground, than deactivated the mag clamp holding his Colby Master pistol to his hip.

The commander then yelled another order to him and Hyperion walked slowly toward him, hands raised. Realizing at this point that these people were not friendly, he stood in front of the commander. "Turn around slowly!' the commander stated through his helmet.

Hyperion obligingly turned, then suddenly spun back and grabbed the commander by the head and smashed him into the wall of a nearby building. The squad opened fire, and Hyperion grabbed the commanders unconscious body and spun it around, blocking the bullets with his newfound shield.

He grabbed the commanders pistol where it fell, ad began shooting down the squad, the gunfire attracting the attention of several nearby mutants, who charged the infantry. Hyperion looked at the soldiers, then turned away, grabbing his weapons.

He fired at the mutants, dropping a fat looking one with a well placed pistol round and wounded a skinnier looking one with a burst from the commanders pistol. The soldiers opened up on the mutants, bullets tearing into flesh and bone, ripping muscles and tendons off in an attempt to halt the beasts.

Hyperion had seen disasters in the making. Hell, hadn't his entire career been one long disaster in the making? He leaped several stories into the air, landing on a ledge on the outside of a building, then smashed a window, climbing inside. He checked the apartment he had climbed into, discovering nothing of interest other than a dead body in the bathroom.

The cadaver had a pistol in one hand and a hole in his head. Hyperion couldn't blame him, if he had seen those things as a normal human, he'd shoot himself too.

xxxXXXXXXxxx

James Heller had heard gunfire before. Hell, his whole career had been about gunfire, and now it was practically the norm to hear at least five gunshots before breakfast. This, however, sounded different. the weapon had sounded deeper than any other weapon he'd heard in his life. Sounded like a fifty calibre, but the fire was full-auto.

Unless some HUGE changes had been made in weaponry in the few months since he had left the military, that wasn't normal. He jumped from the roof he was perched on, and glided across the city.

Suddenly, the gunfire cut out, leaving a far more chattering noise in its wake. _"Must be reloading" _James thought, as he neared the sound. He arrived just in time to see the last of a Blackwatch squad get torn apart by a juggernaut.

He dove onto the Juggernaut, crushing its shoulder blades under his boots, hearing them crunch. He used his blade arm to cut the Juggernauts head off, then threw the head at the remaining Blackwatch trooper, sending him flying. He used his tendril to grab the soldier around the throat, ready to break his neck, then paused.

"Who was firing a fifty calibre assault rifle here." He said, the soldier struggling to break free. Several seconds later, when he didn't receive an answer, he reached up and snapped the soldier's arm like a twig, then asked again.

This time, the trooper answered almost immediately. "It was… some huge guy in blue armour. He… killed my officer, then left. He… he jumped into that window right up there." The soldier said, gasping for breath.

"Thank you." James said, then reached up and snapped the soldiers neck. He looked up at the aforementioned window and grinned. The glass was broken and the shards were nowhere to be found. Someone had broken in, not out. He tensed up and got ready to jump in on this person…

xxxXXXXxxx

Hyperion looked through the window and saw a man in a simply MASSIVE popped collar snap a troopers neck and look at the window Hyperion was currently standing in. Hyperion rolled backwards as the man look at the window. He grabbed his Colby EAR and aimed at the window, waiting…

**xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx**

**And… CLIFFHANGER! Now you'll have to wait for Zambie to do his part! MWAHAHAHAHA! By the way, I may or may not have plans for another universe to pop in later, but that's for me to know and you to have to keep reading to find out! Again, MWAHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
